Unatural Imprint
by Rayna23
Summary: Hate is a strong word when used correctly. Bella thought she knew what it meant and how to use it. That is until she met the Cullens Or more accurately Alice. A werewolf mating with a vampire is the most unnatural thing in the world but of course Bella just had to do it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Unnatural Imprint

Chapter 1

Bella sighed staring morosely, at the door in front of her. she knew she was different...actually a lot different. she was a true child of the moon. A werewolf completely, and fully. What's even worse she was not bitten no she was born this way. N either of her parents were supernatural of any kind her mother Renee being a bit more observant then the average person which explained her being in Forks Washington in the first place. Renee could not handle having a werewolf in her house after she found out a few months ago despite Bella's best efforts. Bella knew they were other supernatural here, she could smell them before she even got off the plane. Shifters who thought they were werewolves, Bella scoffed they were nothing but weak knockoffs from her kind. hopefully they would leave her alone if they knew what was good for them. But Bella had also smelled something else, something she'd only ran into once and she had the scars to prove . And more then one, heck more then three which was the usual coven size no Bella had scented at least seven of them. what the hell were seven vampires doing in one place? maybe they would kill each other off so she wouldn't have to deal with them. She hated vampires, hated them so much she would rip one to shreds if she much as glanced at one. If the vampires knew what was good for them they would stay away from her as well. Squaring her shoulders Bella lifted her hand and knocked, three times on the door. Bella heard shuffling then heavy footsteps approaching the door. A second later the door swung open and Bella came face to face with her father Charlie swan Chief police of forks. He stared down at her silently his chocolate brown eyes so much like her's held no affection, but reluctant acceptance. Renee must have told him. Bella held his gaze without flinching waiting to be let in. Finally Charlie moved aside, no longer barring the entry way. Bella took that as permission and slid past him into the house.

"Upstairs." Charlie grunted, finally speaking but already halfway into the living room obviously not interested in helping her up to her room. Bella huffed, and stomped upstairs. She was angry and slightly hurt at the less then warm welcome from her father but she brushed it off. It was her fault. she was a freak. When Bella got inside her room she stopped. Nothing had changed, literally her room looked exactly the same from ten years ago when she was living here with both her parents. Shaking her head she quickly unpacked, it was pitch black and she wanted to shower.

When Bella exited the shower drying her long chestnut hair she found a note on her dresser, obviously from Charlie. " Registered you for school. starts at eight. drive yourself. the truck in the driveway is yours. don't wait up for me." huh. Straightforward and to the point. She liked it. She picked up the keys to her new truck and examined them. Simple silver key nothing else. Charlie wasn't warming up to her anytime soon. Bella felt sad for a brief moment before she pushed it away her hand balling into a tight fist. Vampires, this was all their fault! Angry and annoyed Bella called it a night crawling into her small bed her body was to big for.


	2. Chapter 2

Unnatural Imprint

Chapter 2

A loud, annoying, shrill ringing jolted Bella awake. Swearing she reached out and punched her alarm clock off her dresser effectively shutting it up. Sighing she ran a hand down her face, fucking school, Whoever invented should blow up she thought. She threw off her sheets and shuffled toward her dresser to grab the first thing of clothing she could wear. A paramour band shirt and black skinny jeans. perfect. After getting dressed Bella saunters downstairs unsurprised to find herself alone, and grabbed a muffin, banana, and chocolate chip cookie while passing the kitchen scarfing it down before she even reached the door. Outside she spotted the truck Charlie was talking about and stared incredously. What the fuck? It looked like a 1800's red orange rusted up piece of crap. Groaning loudly Bella yanked open the door and jumped in. It smelled like tobacco and vomit, where the hell had Charlie gotten it? The junk yard? Cripes. When she started the truck she yelped when it let out a loud roar paining her sensitive ears. Yup Charlie hated her.

It didn't take long to find the school in the small town. It had to be the only one all in Forks anyway. Bella sighed in relief when she saw equally crappy cars in the school parking lot as well. Then Bella's nose crinkled just as she spotted two very expensive looking cars, A sleek red convertible, and a silver Volvo. Bella growled only one species would be arrogant enough to have those cars. And Bella could smell them. Vampires. After parking Bella quickly, walked towards the main office ignoring the many curious glances thrown her way.

Bella waited impatiently, for the old receptionist hag to take notice of her so she could get her schedule. Finally she cleared her throat and the old hag glanced up in surprise.

"Oh hi! Can I help you?" She said smiling. Bella shuddered, her freaking teeth were yellow. Does she know toothpaste exist?

"I'm new here" Bella said in disgust.

"Name?" Old hag said already shuffling through some papers.

"Isabella Swan" The old hag glanced up again shocked.

"The Chief's Daughter?" Bella fought not to roll her eyes no shit Sherlock.

"Yeah that's me"

"Here you go dear, I hope you enjoy it here I gave you a map of the school as well" **Your so** **kind. **Bella thought turning, and exiting the office.

Not surprisingly Bella was late to her first class, but the teachers just smiled and directed her to her seat after taking her pink slip to sign. Bella sat next to a mildy, pretty brown haired girl who had way to much interest in her.

"Hi!" she cried in a high pitched voice that made Bella cringe. "My name is Jessica and you must be Isabella right?" she said in one breath.

"Bella act-"  
" Is it true you were kicked out of your old school because you slept with the principal?" Jessica cut her off. Bella just stared wondering if air bubbles was the only thing floating around, in this chicks head. "Because that would be like totally slutty!" she continued giggling like she was on crack. Bella then decided to put her head down and ignore her.

After Class Bella was trying really hard not to shift into her wolf form, and rip this babbling idiots head off and feast on her flesh.

"We should totally hang out at lunch with my other friends so I can tell you all the nitty =gritty on everyone so you can stay away from those idiots and-" Bella spun around and pinched Jessica's lips shut, her glare was so intense Jessica didn't even try to get away.

"Shut. The. FUCK. Up." Bella growled her patience almost all gone.

"Listen here you annoying, chatterbox I will not know or ever want to befriend you and your stupid posse of fake cardboards. Capiche?"

Jessica nodded, and Bella let her go spun on her heel and marched away. She was not aware of curious golden eyes watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Unnatural Imprint

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS IT MEANS ALOT FOR MY FIRST TWO STORIES. SOME QUESTIONS HAVE COME UP, YES BELLA CAN SHIFT WHENEVER SHE WANTS BUT IT IS EXTREMLY PAINFUL AND SHE IS EXHAUSTED AFTERWORDS. DURING THE FULL MOON SHE HAS NO CHOICE BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS, ITS PAINLESS. ALSO SHE IS MUST STRONGER, AND FASTER THEN THE QUILETE WOLVES WHICH YOU WILL SEE SOON**

DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING. SHAME**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 3

By the time lunch rolled around Bella was ready to blow the joint. She had the misfortune to meet Jessica's fugly twin Lauren, who was even more annoying if that's even possible. Cripes. So far the only decent person she met was some chick named Angela, who was shy and polite. All talking stopped as soon as she stepped one foot into the lunchroom, and Bella felt all eyes on her. She stopped abrubtly and returned their stares, "Got a problem?!" she shouted through the silence, instantly nervous chatter erupted and smirking Bella walked over to an empty table and sat doen.

"What a bitch." She heard Lauren mutter.

"Lauren I don't think you should talk." Angela spoke boldly causing Lauren to glare at her. A sharp gasped grabbed Bella's attention.

"Guys! Look where she's sitting!" Jessica squeaked. Bella raised an eyebrow but before she could hear anymore a annoyed, musical voice spoke,

"What the hell do you think your doing girl?" Bella whirled around in her seat and came face to face with five vampires. Oh. Well then, this was going to be interesting. Bella's eyes narrowed fighting back a growl.

"Sitting" She all but spat out. The blonde who must have spoken before sneered glaring down at what she thought was a pathetic human.

"That's our table. Now move." She snapped. Bella stood but she did not move away instead she met the blonde's stare with her own, shocking her.

"First of all you blonde whore, you don't own this table unless you carved your fucking name on it which would be stupid unless your not going to graduate. Second I wouldn't try getting all haughty with me or I'll gladly kick your ass vampire" Bella said all this in a low rumbling voice keeping her glare on the speechless blonde. The other vampires jaws were touching the ground.

"W-what are you?" One with bronze colored sex hair finally managed to choke out. Bella turned her glare on him. She gave him a once over. A scrawny stick up his ass think he's the shit vamp. Great.

"The day I tell you that is when hell freezes over leech" she growled at him. Bella was tense her temper flaring dangerously she felt surrounded and her wolf was itching to get out.

"Guys let's leave her be" A soft angelic voice suggested and the instant Bella met her eyes she froze. She was beautiful-no gorgeous-no words didn't describe her. No word would do her justice. She was a petite thing with a halo of raven colored hair in a carefully arranged mess. She had an adorable button nose and full rose petal lips. She was small but Bella could tell she had a hidden power within her, and it would be a mistake to underestimate her. Bella tried to look away but something powerful kept their gazes locked. Suddenly her wolf let out a victorious howl. It had found its soul mate. Bella was shocked for a second then a rage so powerful she trembled overtook her. **NO! I REFUSE THIS! **Bella thought then, with a tremendous effort she tore her gaze away from the pixie like confused vampire and tore out of there so fast she was a blur to hell what the humans saw, she needed to shift now or all of those worthless beings would die.


	4. Chapter 4

Unnatural Imprint

**AN: HI AGAIN LOL DO YOU GUYS WANT AN ALICE POV? LAST UPDATE TODAY SHIFTERS MEET WEREWOLF**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SHAME.**

Chapter 4

**NO. NO NO NO NO! NOT A VAMPIRE! NOT SOMETHING THAT RUINED MY LIFE!**

Bella had reached the parking lot, her shirt already gone a burning fire welling up inside her ready to burst. Bella's eyes shone bright silver the pupils completely covered. Even now her fangs were dropping along with her claws ripping out of her skin, and gums. But that was nothing compared to every bone breaking inside her body and reshaping themselves, while midnight blue fur sprouted out along her spine. Bella let lose and anguished howl while the transformation took place.

Several minutes later, where Bella had been standing was a large wolf slightly smaller then a full grown horse. Then in a flash the wolf took off still howling out its anger and pain. It was already in pain from being away from its mate but Bella refused to turn back.

The attack came from nowhere one second Bella was just roaming around trying to calm down, while also trying to wrap her head around her imprint the next she was surrounded by freakishly gigantic shifters snarling so hard they were nearly foaming at the mouth. Then voices started bombarding inside her head.

"Is this another wolf like us Sam?"

"It smells foreign we have to kill it!"

"But what if-"

"NO! This thing is a threat to humans we must destroy it before-"

"I challenge the Alpha of this pathetic pack" Bella suddenly spoke in a bored voice. There was stunned silence. Then a Large Black shifter stepped forward the second biggest of the group. "You can hear us?" he asked tentavily. Bella menatvily face palmed herself. Why does everyone state the obvious here? Was it a disease?

"I'm talking to you arnt I?" Bella retorted. Sam narrowed his black eyes, then he rose himself to his full height and puffed out his chest.

"Who are you foreigner?" he demanded like he was the shit.

"Accept my challenge, if you beat me I'll tell you everything you want to know. You lose I take over your pack" Bella challenged meeting Sam's glare. The other wolves muttered amongst themselves obviously unnerved by her confidence.

"Challenge accepted" Sam growled out. Bella gave the equivalent of a wolfy grin, "Good" then she stood absolutely still waiting for The Alpha's first move. With a loud snarl Sam charged her headfirst. Bella snorted.**Typical**. Then she promptly vanished. Sam came to a stand still looking around confusedly, then a flash of burning pain erupted on his side as Bella flew past him clawing him with her incredibly long, and sharp claws. He whimpered in pain and tried to turn but then those same claws caught his muzzle drawing a spurt of blood. Sam stumbled but before he could fall fangs sank deep in his left hind left and with a show of limitless strength Bella lifted his body then slung him right into a nearby tree. A loud crack of a spine cracking and a howl sounded. Outraged wolves answered his howl and all attacked Bella at the same time. Bella who had been holding back before amped her game to where none of the wolves knew where she was or where she'd go next. When some started dropping left and right the rest instantly stopped fighting and bowed down to their obvious superior. Bella lifted her large head and howled her victory. Then she approached a still weary Sam who was trying to heal his spine. "You owe me something lowlife" She snarled into his mind.

"T-the pack is at your command" Sam gave in. Bella snorted drawing a surprised glance.

"Keep em, you mutts know nothing of a real werewolf. i'm better off on my own. Just know to stay the fuck away from me." Bella then turned and vanished into the setting sun leaving, the shifters to help their fallen Alpha and to nurse the wounded prided.

**AN: PLEASE REVEIW I GOTTA KNOW IF IM DOIN OKAY SO FAR LOL. THANKS FOR READING, WILL UPDATE SOON.**


	5. Chapter 5

Unnatural Imprint

**AN: SUP GUYS, WANNA SAY THANKS FOR THE EVEN MORE FOLLOWS AND FAVS! NOW HOW BOUT MORE REVIEWS? LOL SORRY THERE SHORT I GOTTA GET USE TO TYPING LONG CHAPTERS**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. SHAME**

Chapter 5

Bella considered going back to class but that... .Pixie was no doubt still there. So she thought screw it and ran home.

Thankfully Charlie was still at work so she collapsed at her front door slowly shifting back to her human form. She wasn't sure if she could even crawl inside at this point.

Finally after a short rest, she forced herself inside and staggered upstairs. She fell on her small bed thinking she needed to buy a bigger one before she fell into deep sleep.

Alice Cullen sat perched on her window seal rethinking the day over. First she'd had a vision out of nowhere that she would be meeting her mate at school, then Her mate turned out to be some kind of supernatural then most shocking of all Rosalie the Ice Queen had been told off by her mate of all people. Today was truly, exhausting, plus she was pretty sure Bella hated her guts if her running away from her when she realized they were mated was any indication. Alice let loose a heavy sad sigh not knowing what to do about the enigma that was Isabella swan. A soft knock drew Alice away from her depressing thoughts.

"Come in" She said not turning around. She heard the door open and light familiar footsteps approaching her spot. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she finally turned her head to meet the soft gaze of her adopted mother Esme.

"You alright dear?" She asked, concerned. Alice shrugged not really sure herself, I mean she was beyond happy she had finally met her mate but also upset that she seemed not to want anything to do with her.

"I'm okay," she said finally. Esme eyed her daughter and Alice immediately caught the knowing look from her mother but she just didn't

know how to explain herself.

"Are you sure? I heard there was an interesting girl at school" Before Alice could reply Edward's voice cut in harshly,

"She is an unknown threat to our family" he hissed barging in unannounced. Alice turned to glare at him in annoyment.

"Why do you say that Edward?" Esme asked curiously. Edward crossed his arms and huffed,

"I cant read her, she is somehow blocking me from reading her mind."

"That doesn't make her a danger Edward maybe its just her gift" Alice cut in rolling her eyes.

"Exactly! If she is willingly blocking me then she obviously trying to hide something!"

"You don't know that for sure son" Carlisle had now entered Alice's room and she started to wonder if anybody knew what knocking meant anymore.

"Since she already knows we are vampires she may be weary of us"

Rosalie chose that moment to walk in then along with Emmette and Jasper.

"Well, she certainly didn't seem scared when she went off on me" She growled. At this point Alice could see this was turning into a family meeting, why it was in her room she didn't know. As of right now she was considering sneaking out the window.

"Don't you dare try to leave Alice we must discuss this creature you have deluded yourself into thinking is your mate" Edward promptly ruined her plans while simultanesly taking a jab at her mate. She started to snarl at him but a blast of calm knocked into her and she instead, glared at Jasper who gave her an apologetic look.

"Bella's your mate? Cool! She's a total-"

"If you say badass I wont even give you the comfort of sleeping on the couch" Rosalie cut him off giving him one of her fierce glares. Emm pouted but kept his mouth shut, smart man.

"Well I think its great Alice has finally found her mate" Esme said, excitedly.

"That thing is not her mate!" Edward shouted.

"Edward we don't know what Bella is so it isn't logical to try and put it that way" Carlisle said while having a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why don't we just invite her here so we can all just see?" Jasper suggested.

"Why? As long as she stays away from us we don't need to pry into each others lives" Rosalie interjected.

"NO! we need to find out what she is whether willingly or not." Edward Snipped out.

"Just get Alice to do it since shes her mate and all just ask-" Emmette stopped confused for Alice wasn't in her room, and her window was wide open.

"ISABELLA!" Bella shot upright, starlted awake by her Father's booming voice.

She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs where Charlie was standing still in his uniform. Bella took in his angry red face, and narrowed eyes and swallowed was she in trouble?

"Uh yeah Char-er dad?"

"You don't get to call me that till I fell you have earned it. now what is this I hear about you skipping ALL of your afternoon classes?" Charlie demanded glaring at her. Bella blinked. Oh right,...that.

**AN: YO! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! PLEASE REVEIW! NEXT CHAPTER ALICE AND BELLA HAVE A RUN IN AT AN UNEXPECTED PLACE. KEEP IT UP**


	6. Chapter 6

Unnatural Imprint

**AN:WOW I GET MORE FAVS AND FOLLOWS EVERYDAY, THATS AWSOME REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO KEEP WRITTING FOR YOU AS I PROMISED HERE IS SOME BELLICE DON'T BE MAD IF IT DOESN'T TURN OUT HOW YOU WANT IT LOL. OH! I STILL NEED A BETA IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. SHAME**

Chapter 6

Bella didn't know it was possible but she think Charlie hates her even more now. After feebly coming up with an excuse as to why she skipped her afternoon classes Charlie had yelled at her for over an hour , then sent her on her way with the most disgusted look Bella had ever seen cast upon herself. Now Bella was up in her room suffering from so many emotions she was struggling not to cry. She was tough as nails Bella Swan, and that girl doesn't cry. But right now Bella felt like bawling. She was mated to a **fucking vampire.** Of all the super naturals she just had to mate with her natural enemy! Why was the world out to get her? Hadn't she suffered enough? Was having both her parents hate her not enough? Plus they had-no she wasn't about to relive that terrible memory, she would defiantly break down. Unconsciously she wondered how that pixie was handling all this, did she even know? Bella wouldn't blame her for thinking she was crazy after acting the way she did. Bella couldn't deny that that Pixie was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, even for a vamp. She didn't know what to do. Was it possible to ignore a imprint? Could she..break it? Bella winced as her wolf immediately snarled at that idea, clawing on the inside of her body causing her pain.**Have you forgotten what vampires have done to us?! **She snapped angrily.

**Will not leave mate. **Her wolf growled back at her. Bella felt the anger rising and tried to control it.

"Mate or not i'll have nothing to do with her." Bella said between gritted teeth. Her wolf clawed at her again and Bella groaned in pain, rolling over on her back clutching at her stomach.**She is ours! **her wolf yelled out.

"No, she is yours I have nothing to do with this. And since I'm in charge what I say goes!" The wolf roared and started trying to break free,Bella stiffned her body and prepared to fight for dominance her eyes flashing silver.

Alice watched from Edward's Volvo as Bella arrived in her terribly loud truck. When Bella exited Alice's brow furrowed in worry Bella looked as if she had just fought in a war. Her clothes were all scrunched up and wrinkled, as if she had been tugging and pulling at it furiously. And she seemed a little unsteady on her feet,suddenly Bella froze and Alice tensed when she jerked her head in her direction and connected there eyes. Alice let out a breath and a flash of silver went through Bella's chocolate orbs before she tore her gaze away and practically ran inside the school. Alice watched her until she disappeared, then let out a heavy sigh running her tiny but powerful hand through her raven locks, she could already tell today was going to be interesting she didn't need her visions for that.

Bella barely restrained herself from attacking Jessica in first period from her constant babbling. She was already on edge fro just barely winning control from her wolf, she'd nearly lost it when they met eyes this morning, in the parking lot. Bella had been able to see worry,curiosty,awe, and sadness. Bella had to drag herself away at that last emotion fighting back the urge to comfort her-no the wolf's mate. When the bell rang Bella rushed out of there and hurried into the restroom, slamming herself into a stall. She slumped against the door struggling to hold in the wolf fighting to get out clawing so hard Bella was afraid of internal bleeding. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door opening and she tried not to make any noise so as to not draw attention to herself. That is, until a heavenly sweet scent wafted into her nostrils and her wolf let out a rough purr ceasing it's fighting. Bella couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped her. There was a suffocating silence then a soft voice Bella shuddered at spoke,

"Bella?" She bit her lip to restrain herself from replying to the vampire. When it become obvious she wasn't answering the Pixie sighed. Then her scent became stronger and Bella tensed afraid the Pixie would try to open the door. But all the vampire did was lean her back against the stall door. Bella swallowed at how close they were, all she had to do was open the door that separating them. Bella dug her nails into her palms hanging her head as she waited for the Pixie to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"Look,...I know you don't like me but..I can't stay away from you so you can't ignore me" Bella snorted making a sound.

"Watch me" She said in an angry tone. The pixie sighed.

"We are mates Bella, you know it works" Bella gritted her teeth.

"I'm going to break it" She said harshly. There was silence Bella could just feel the hurt radiating off the vampire, finally light footsteps could be heard walking towards the exit.

"Wait...whats your name?" Bella couldn't stop herself from asking. There was a pause then,

"Alice" then she was gone. Bella's head thunked back on the stall door.** Alice...**

**AN: YO! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME AWHILE. REVIEWS ARE LOVE GUYS, I WILL UPDATE SOON PROMISE. TILL NEXT TIME KEEP IT UP.**


	7. Chapter 7

Unnatural Imprint

**AN:BIG LOL TO THE GUEST REVIEWER IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY SO MUCH WHY DID YOU READ ALL OF IT? ANYWAY ALL THE REST OF YALL IS AWSOME KEEP IT UP. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. SHAME**

Chapter 7

When Bella was sure she was gone, She cautiosly walked out of the restroom. Her wolf was strangly content and she had a feeling it had to do with being so close to the Pixie Alice...**Alice what an unsual name, I had to admit it fit her.** Bella thought as she walked towards her next class.

In english Bella slid into the chair next to someone she could tolerate, Angela. The human sent her a friendly smile, then returned her attention back to the front of the room. Bella tried to fight her curiosity but she just had to know. She leaned toward Angela slightly and whispred.

" Hey.. do you know anything about the cullens?" Angela started not expecting the silent girl to speak to her. She nervously pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Well um, what do you want to know?" she asked not use to gossiping, that was Jessica's department.

"How long have they..lived here? And do they seem...weird to you?" Bella asked heisantly not sure how to voice her thoughts.

"Well, actually the Cullens havn't lived here long, they moved here two years ago from Alaska. They mostly keep to themsleves though. I don't personally think they are weird...well maybe except for Alice"

Bella instantly bristled but did very well in hiding it.

"How so?" She asked trying to keep her tone indifferent.

"Alice? Well she is...very energetic and friendly but like the others keeps to herself but sometimes...she just zones out, like her eyes glazes over. Her siblings kick her or something and she gets back to normal, but its just different." Angela murmred, staring at Bella's face to gauge her reaction. On the outside Bella's face was still indifferent but on the inside was turmoil. Was something wrong with her wolf's mate? Not that she cared, but she didn't want to have to deal with her wolf being a worry wart.

Alice strolled in a bit later then everyone else at lunch her mind in a funk. **I"m going to break it.** Was her so called mate's exact words. Was she being serious? Did she hate what she was that badly? Why? If Alice could she would be human for her in an instant. But there was a very small beacon of hope. Bella had asked for her name before she could rush out of the batrhroom. If she didn't care why would she ask? Alice could only hope.

"Where have you been?" Edward demanded as soon as she joined their table. She had taken a quick glance around and had spotted Bella sitting alone again, her face scrinched in frustration. Alice was worried but knew her comfort would be cast away.

"Shouldn't you already know?" She gave her adopted brother a pointed glare.

Edward was quiet for a second then a smug look crossed his face.

"Wow she must really hate you." he sneered. Alice growled low in her throat.

"She hates our kind you idiot" She snappped back.

"What's going on?" Emmette asked confused.

"Alice's 'mate' wants to break their bond" Edward said that stupid smug look still on his face.

Jasper and Emmette sent her pitying looks while Rosale shrugged carelessly.

"Your better off anyway" She sniffed. Alice glared at her and started to open her mouth, when a vision hit her.

**_"So Bella I hear my sister isn't good enough for you" Edward was leaning against a wall while Bella stiffned and withdrew her head from her locker._**

**_"Whats it to you bloodsucker?" She snapped._**

**_"You did the right thing, you need a real man to protect you not some flippent thing." Edward said smileing crookedly at her expecting her to fall at his feet. Rage flashed through Bella's eyes but she smiled charmingly back at him._**

**_"And I Suppose you think you fit that description hm?" She asked sultrly stalking towards him. Edward's smile turned into a grin._**

**_"Of course" As Bella got closer Edward puckred his lips ready for the kiss from his rightful mate._**

Jasper's growl drew Alice from her vision by then Edward who had seen everything was smiling brightly.

"I knew it." He said happily. Alice was vibrating with anger so hard thw whole table was shaking.

" " She managed to grit out before abruptly standing and marching out the cafateria. Edward skipped out along with her, while the rest of the cullens followed behind confusedly. None of them noticed That someone else trailed behind them as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Unnatural Imprint

AN: ANOTHER UPDATE! FELT BAD FOR THE CLIFFY! LOL, SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO TALITHA FOR CATCHING MY MISTAKES! I APPRECIATE IT. THAT'S THE KIND OF CRITIQUE I WANT FOR THIS STORY! KEEP IT UP. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 8  
Alice slammed Edward against the nearest wall, as soon as they were out of sight. "Alice?!" Rosalie cried out, annoyed that Edward and Alice were fighting, once again. "Whatever you are planning to do with my mate, you can give up on it right now!" Alice growled, right into Edward's calm face. "Just admit it Alice, she doesn't want you. I'm a much better choice for her." Edward tried to reason with her. "Edward, what the hell? You called her a creature and acted like you hated her, but now you want to date her?" Rosalie groaned, burying her face in Emmett's shoulder, who was giving Edward the stank-eye.  
Alice fisted her hands on Edward's shirt, her glare was so hard and burning with rage, Edward started to feel uncomfortable. "Stay away from Bella," was all she could manage to say, through her anger, trying to keep calm. Edward glared at her, "Was her saying she wanted to break the bond, a little too subtle for you? Does she need to get a formal document stating her-" Edward didn't get to finish, before Alice's control completely snapped, and she hauled off and socked with her fist, across his face, effectively shutting him up.  
There was a stunned silence, just as a vision hit her-'pain exploded from her gut, then she was flying through the air, before crashing down to the ground with a loud thump' she came back to the present, just as Edward planted his foot on her stomach and shoved her, flying just like in her vision. When she crashed to the ground, she heard a loud, almighty roar, that shook everything around her, even the ground she laid upon. She quickly lifted her head, to see a sight she would've never expected.  
Bella standing tall, holding Edward effortlessly, in the air by the collar of his shirt, growling in his face. Alice blinked a second, she was confused, where her eyes silver? "You disgusting creature! You would hit your so called sister? And who the ** are you to know what the hell I'm thinking? From what I hear, you can't," Bella sneered at him. "She hit me first!" Edward yelled, like a child, as he angrily tried to get free from Bella's rage. Bella let him drop and he fell into a heap on the ground. "For being an idiot!" she said, rolling her eyes. "So, you don't want to break the bond?" Jasper asked cautiously, not wanting to further agitate Bella. He had an idea of what she was, but wasn't fully ready to share his ideas, until he had more proof. "I didn't say that," Bella snapped, turning around to face the Cullen family.  
Edward stupidly chose that moment to grab on her arm to heave himself back up. Alice winced, huge mistake. Bella quickly whirled around so fast, eyes flashing, even the vampires didn't know what was going to happen. One moment Edward was on the ground, the very next, he was flying into the nearby woods, just a speeding blur as he flew past them. The Cullens stared in shock, then quickly shot after him.  
Alice didn't know whether to laugh or gawk, when they found Edward, hanging from a high branch, by only his underwear. Emmett however, howled with laugher; while Jasper and Rosalie just stared, having never seen a vampire in this predicament. A slight noise behind her, caused Alice to spin around. Bella stood glaring down at her, with a mixture of annoyance and reluctant concern.  
"Are you okay?" Bella gritted out, her eyes were still that same strange bright sliver. Alice could do nothing by nod. Bella glanced away from her. "Don't let that jackass get to you." She turned to to walk away. "Wait!" Alice reached out and grabbed her arm without thinking, both of them froze. 'Will she do the same thing that she did to Edward? Leaving me hanging from a tree?' Alice thought, worriedly. Tingles were traveling from Bella's arm, into her hand and Alice's eyes fluttered. Slowly, Bella covered Alice's hand with her own, lifting it off of her arm. Bella dropped her hand like she'd been zapped.  
"Don't touch me," she spat out, harshly before vanishing, leaving Alice with another blow to her unbeating heart.  
"Someone get me down form here!" Edward screamed, shaking his fists like a petulant child. A chuckle escaped Alice's lips.

.  
6 minutes ago


	9. Chapter 9

Unnatural Imprint

**AN: GUYS CHECK OUT MY POLL I NEED VOTES, PER USUAL I APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT AND NEW FAVS AND FOLLOWS SOME OF YOU WANT BELLA TO GIVE IN TO ALICE I SEE GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT LOL. WELL HERE WE GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. SHAME.**

Bella thought about it and decided to go to the rest of her classes even though she didn't want to. She just didn't want to give Charlie another reason to yell at her. Bella couldn't believe it had only been two days since she got here, things were hectic. She had imprinted on something she hated, and had had a confrontation with a bunch of shifters who thought they were the shit. Bella thought it couldn't get any worse, that is until she walked into her art class and spotted Alice sitting at a table by herself...and the only available sit was next to her. After menatlly facepalming herself, she was ready to walk back out the door and to hell what Charlie thought when the teacher noticed her standing there.

"Hello" She said with a smile,"You must be the new student Isabella correct? We missed you yesterday" Instantly Alice snapped her head up and their eyes met. A sharp bolt of electricty struck Bella in the chest warming her before she tore her gaze away.

"Bella actually" She muttred knowing there was no escape.

"Okay Bella you can have a seat next to your new partner Alice Cullen, Alice dear could you raise your hand?" Alice who hadn't taken her eyes off of Bella slowly raised her hand. Holding back a groan Bella reluctantly made her way over to the table and plopped down. Ignoring her wolf purring happily she pulled out a notebook and pencil and started to sketch. It was blessedly silent for a few minutes Bella doing her damnest to not look at the beauty beside her, when that soft heavenly voice finally spoke.

"Are you just going to ignore me the entire period?" Alice sounded frustrated and Bella smirked.

"That's my plan yes" She muttred back.

"That isn't fair" Alice huffed.

"Neither is life, get used to it pixie" Bella replied rolling her eyes. She felt the vampire tense.

"Pixie?" She snapped sounding overly annoyed.

"Do you prefer leech? Or bloodsucker?" Bella couldn't help growling back. Alice was quiet a minute obviously taken aback by her harsh tone. Her wolf clawed at her a bit angrily.

"You really hate me don't you?" Alice voice was filled with pain and sadness and Bella's head immediatly jerked up to stare at her. Alice had her head down but since her hair was so short Bella could easily see her expression.

"I don't hate you...just what you are" She sighed.

"I'm not the same vampire that did you wrong Bella" Alice tried to defend herself. Bella grit her teeht her grip pon her pencil becoming painfully tight.

"It doesn't matter" She snarled her anger starting to grow.

"If I could be human for you Bella I would" Alice said earnestly.

"That does not change the fact that you are a vampire.." Bella leaned towards Alice until their faces were inches apart her stare intense.

"..And I hate vampires" She whispred so low Alice Just about caught it. Alice slowly reached out and touched Bella's warm cheek, and the wolf's eyed involuntarily closed briefly.

"I thought I told you not to touch me"

"Give me a chance Bella" Bella shot back glaring at her fiercly.

"Havn't you been listening? Besides you don't even know me and what I am capable of."

" I can if you let me"

"No" Alice sighed, just as the bell rung and Bella shot up from her seat.

"You Can't ignore our bond Bella!" Alice called after her.

"Thats why I'm going to end it." Bella whispred knowing the vampire could hear before leaving the classroom.

(Time skip, stars don't save this is Alice Pov)

Alice observed her father standing there in shock trying to process what he had just heard.

"So your saying...Bella hung Edward...from a tree?" He asked finally. There was a chorus of 'yes' While Edward stood there looking angry.

A snort came from Emmette as he tried to choke down his laughter. Alice expected Rose to smack him but even she ahd a tiny smile on her face which Edward scowled at. Jasper seemed to be in deep thought but Alice couldn't see anything.

"She is a menace' Edward spat. Alice rolled her eyes while Rosalie shouted.

"Oh shut up drama queen a second ago you were all hot for her before she hung your ass by your tighty whities" That was it for Emmette who collapsed on the floor nearly dying with laughter.

"Children please" Esme said even though Alice could spot amusement in her hazel eyes.

"So you still have no clue what she is?" Carlisle cut in looking puzzled.

"I might have an idea" Jasper finally spoke up, and everyone turned his attention to him.

"Why are you blocking me" Edward hissed before Jasper could speak.

"Because I want to tell them not through you and your conclusions" Jasper snaped back a flash of anger going through his eyes before he calmed himself.

"Anyway I beleive Alic'es mate is a shifter of some kind" We were all silent after that to think over this idea.

"Why do you say that son?" Carlisle asked curiosly.

"Well her strenght for one, she seemed to have dealt with Edward fairly easily"

"I was taken by surprise!" Edward protested causing everyone to glare at him.

"Two, she fast, faster then us even then again she might not be a shifter beacuse she controls her anger pretty well and she doesn't smell like garbage, she smells rather nice actually'

"I noticed her eyes turn silver as well" Alice spoke after tensing at Jasper's comment about her mate.

"Hmm" Carlisle muttred his thinking face on," Silver you say?" Carlisle looked like he might have something but he glanced at Edwatd and said,

"I need to think on this carry on as usual and try not to anger the girl to much" Then he dissapeard up to his office.

**AN: ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY READERS HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL LOVIN IT I HAVE A BETA NOW SO MY CHAPTERS SHOULD HAVE LESS PROBLEMS IN THEM LOL, REMEMBER THAT REVIEWS ARE LOVE, AND KEEP IT UP!**


	10. Chapter 10

Unnatural Imprint

**AN: WOW LOL YOU GUYS ARE REALLY AWSOME I ALMOST HAVE A HUNDRED FOLLOWS. I WANT TO SHOUT OUT TO MYTWIDREAMS FOR BEING MY 50TH REVIEWER! AND TO TLC125 FOR ALWAYS GIVING ME GOOD REVIEWS AND CATCHING MY MISTAKES. NOW YOU IMPATIENT PEOPLE HERE IS SOMETHING THAT WILL HOPEFULLY RAISE TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS LOL THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT KEEP IT UP, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 10

As the weeks came by things became harder for Bella, not only was she finding it harder and more painful to ignore her imprint, her wolf was starting to become more powerful and harder to keep under control. For Bella that can mean only one thing...the full moon was close. And if Bella's senses were accurate that would be in another day. It was friday and Bella was considering not showing up for school, but the instant outrage from her wolf and the thought of what Charlie would do quickly changed her mind.

When Bella arrived at school she spotted Angela who had slowly became her friend in the past weeks waiting for her.

"Hey Bella" Angela greeted her when she hopped out of her truck.

"Sup Ange, hey did you finish our science homework? I didn't get a chance to get to it." Bella smiled sheepishly when Angela rolled her eyes at her lame exscuse.

"Sure Bella, you can copy it during free period" As usual when Bella began to walk towards the campus her eyes automatically sought out her mate who was for once not staring at her but leaning against her porshe talking to-Bella froze that Mike Newton?! Talking to her mate? Bella growled fiercly completly forgetting about Angela her eyes flashing silver.

"Bella?" Angela asked nervously only seeing the back of her friend's head. Bella continued to glare unmoving until finally the bell rang and Mike with a flirty smile sauntered away. As soon as he was gone Alice slowly turned her gaze towards Bella her honey golden eyes lit with amusement, her eyebrow raised in question. Bella felt herself almost jerked towards the pixie, until she felt Angela grab her arm.

"Bella come on we will be late to class" And dragged her away.

After enduring a whole hour and thirty minutes of Jessica's monuloge about herself, Bella quickly exited the classroom only to freeze when she spotted Mike flirting with her mate_ again._ That's it.

When Alice spotted Bella coming towards them looking like a raging bull with bright angry silver eyes, she felt a rush of relief. Her plan had worked. Mike jumped a foot when Bella slammed her fist onto the locker right next to his head leaving a considerable dent. He spun around and met Bella dark gaze.

"Go away. " She said in a dark, threatning tone.

"B-but I-" Bella instantly grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him close to her their noses an inch apart.

"Do you want to die?" She demanded. Mike shook his head furiously.

"N-no-"

"Then go!" Bella roared drawing the attention of many other student as she nearly threw Mike down the hall.

"What the hell are all of you staring at?!" Bella shouted at the gaping students who scattered to get away.

"That wasn't nice you know" Alice finally spoke drawing Bella's attention towards her. Bella stared at her a long moment, her eyes blazing silver again. Then very slowly she approached her backing her up against the locker, then placing her palms on either side of her head then leaned in so close Alice was inhaling her breath. Bella didn't speak just stared. Alice after a moment heisantly lifted her arms and gently placed them around Bella's neck. Her mate stiffned for a moment then relaxed putting her head down on her shoulder and nuzzling her neck. Confusion hit Alice when Bella began to purr a rough vibrating purr, that completly put her at ease. Alice softly trailed her fingers through soft chestnut hair and closed her eyes. Suddenly the late bell rang ruining the moment and Bella instantly pulled back the purring ceasing. But she did not run off like Alice feared but took a step back from her. They stared at each other for several moments before Alice got up the courage to speak.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Bella blinked and in that moment her eyes returned to those beautiful chocolate orbs. Bella took two more steps back.

"Its happening" Bella said in a broken whisper pain flashing across her face.

"What is?" Alice asked stepping forward, but Bella had already turned and ran away.

For the rest of the school day wherever Alice went Bella wasn't to far behind. But she didn't approach her again and Alice found it frustrating. She thought she had finally broken through that girl's wall but apparently not. Mike didn't approach her again much to her relief but Edward seemed to hover her like she was trying to steal _**his** m_ate. It pissed her off beyond anything. Finally school was over and she was able to get away. But when she saw Bella running off into the woods, another paln formed into her mind.

**AN: SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I HAVE TO GO TO CLASS NOW IM IN THE LIBRARY WRITTING THIS LOL. LATER KEEP IT UP. OH YA VOTE ON MY POLL ITS AT A TIE RIGHT NOW SO VOTE VOTE VOTE!1**


	11. Chapter 11

Unnatural Imprint

**WHOOOO! OVER A HUNDRED FOLLOWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! NOW I WANNA SAY SAY THANKS TO MY CONSISTENT REVIEWERS! STARNOVA69 TLC125 MYTWIDREAMS DEBBIE93 RACHELBARBRABERRYAND MATTHIAS STORMCROW! KEEP IT UP GUYS I LOVE YOU! THIS IS TO MY NEW AND OLD READERS I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! OH AND TO THE COWARDLY GUEST REVIEWER BELLA IS MORE MAN THEN EDWEIRDO WILL EVER BE LOL! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. SHAME.**

Chapter 11

Alice stood in the middle of the woods confused. She had lost Bella, but how? what creature could she possibly be to outrun a vampire? She heard a twig snap behind her and groaned already knowing who it was.

"Why are you following me?" She said slowly turning to face a scowling Edward.

"Why are you following that girl?" He retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was trying to make sure she was okay...not that that is any of your concern" Alice said starting to walk past him. Edward reached out and grabbed her arm halting her advance. Alice froze slowly turning her head to look into Edward's dark eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once Alice. Bella is _mine."_ He had the nerve to growl at her.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?!" Jasper came to the rescue yanking Alice from his grasp.

Edward smirked arrogantly, "Just reminding her whats rightfully mIne" he sniffed.

"Bella feels nothing but hatred for you Edward, at least she shows some care for Alice" Jasper snapped.

"I can easily remedy that...just remember what I said Alice,if you know whats good for you." With that cold statement Edward vanished.

Jasper looked down at Alice who was glaring angrily in the direction Edward had gone and sighed. Things were getting out of hand.

"Come on, there is something I need to tell you" And pulled her along behind him.

After Alice and Jasper had a talk, Alice snuck out of the house needing some space amd time to think. Was it really true? Could Bella be...? It would certainly explain alot but Alice couldn't help thinking there was more to it. Alice didn't pay attention to where she went or how long she wondered but before she knew it, it was midnight and that's when she heard a howl. Alice froze, if her heart still beat it would be racing at this precise moment. Then without a thought she raced after the sound.

It didn't take long to catch the scent and when Alice inhaled she recognized it instantly. Swallowing hard she continued on her hunt. It was only a few minutes later when Alice stopped. The scent was everywhere and she was a bit confused. Where she was standing she had never been before. She was on an abandobed rocky beach a lighthouse a fair distance away. The night was beautiful and Alice felt like there was magic in the air. Then her keen eyes caught something up ahead near the lighthouse spraweld out on a low cliff staring at the full moon. Alice took a couple heistant steps forward.

"Bella?" She whispred and jumped when the creature instantly turned to face her. Its eyes were bright silver, its fur a dark midnight blue...it was a wolf, but more specifically it was Bella.

**YOOO! DONT BE MAD AT THE CLIFFY! IF I GET ENOUGH BEGGING FROM ALL OF YOU I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN TODAY LOL UNTIL THEN KEEP IT UP! XP**


	12. Chapter 12

Unnatural Imprint

**AN: EHHH, I FEEL BAD FOR THAT SHORT AS HELL CHAPTER LOL HERE IS MORE FOR MY BEUATIFUL READERS AND MATTBLUE? DO YOU COPY AND PASTE THAT REVIEW DUDE? LOL KEEP IT UP**

Chapter 12

Alice gasped and stumbled a step back, it was all true Bella was a werewolf! Of all of the supernaturals she just had to mate with her natural enemy! Bella growled soflty getting to her feet, her silver gaze still locked on Alice. When she took a step forward Alice the most graceful vampire in the world nearly fell over trying to get back. Bella froze then, she let out a loud whimper and lowered her ears her head bowed down. Alice slowly calmed as Bella showed her she meant no harm. When the wolf took another step forward and Alice didn't scramble backwards, her head lifted again.

"Bella?" Alice whispred again still a tad unsure. Bella's silver eyes smouldered at her.

**"Mate" **Alice gasped after hearing that voice in her head. It was lower, more gruff but deffinatly Bella. That's when Alice rushed forward, then stopped an inch away. Heisantly she reached out a hand towards the wolf, when Bella lowered her head and pushed it against her palm Alice completly relaxed and sank to her knees. Bella nearly knocked her over from nuzzling her so hard that rough purr Alice was familar with making her body vibrate. Alice's arms were wrapped tightly around the wolf's neck basking in the fact that her mate was being affcectinate to her.

"So your the one who actually likes me" Alice giggled burying her face in Bella's uber soft fur.

**"Mate..smell good..." **Wolf Bella rumbled in her mind.

"Why thank you!" Alice said happily. Bella pulled back a bit to give her a soft loving look Alice swooned at, before gently licking her lips. Alice sat shocked for a second before a giant grin spread across her face.

"Well...that's not how I pictured our first kiss but that is fine too" She murmred staring into Bella's Silver eyes. _**If only human Bella would love me as** well. _Alice thought a bit sadly. Suddenly a putrid stench entered her nostrils just as Bella growled fiercly the soft look gone from her eyes instantly. The two spun around to come face to face with three Quilite wolves. from what Alice could remember it was Sam, Jacob, And Paul from their fur colors. They growled feircly at Alice seemingly not to notice a werewolf beside her. At their threatning growls Bella instantly stood up in front of her glaring them down.

Finally the russet colored wolf shifted back to human, and Alice looked away to stop herself from gagging at his nakedness.

"What are you doing here leech?" Jacob growled at her. Alice got over her slight surprise and rose to her full height.

"Minding my own damn buisness, what are you doing here? You know that this breach violates the treaty" Alice snarled back at him.

"You were trying to kill her!" Jacob pointed at a Stiff Bella who had not relaxed her stance in front of her. Alice raised an incredolus eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but since when does snuggling count as trying to kill someone?" she demanded. Jacob falterd seeming confused.

"B-but why would you be _snuggling_ a werewolf?" Ah so they did know.

"That isn't any of your buisness" Jacob's glare retunred and he took a step forward.

"The hell it isnt you filthy-" Bella's loud snarl stopped him midstep, and Alice felt a powerful protectivness from her mate and smiled smugly.

"Whats the matter jake? Wolf got your tounge?" Jacob glared at her but didn't dare move forward again. Suddenly his eyes widened in relization and disgust.

" You two are _mated_ arn't you?!" He spat looking like he had swallowed a lemon whole. When Alice didn't answer he trembled in rage.

"Thats- thats disgusting! A abomination! Unatural! We can't allow this!" Alice unconciously slipped into a crouch, this was getting from bad to worse.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She demanded though she already knew the answer.

"Hey! Wolf girl! Come with us and we will find you a proper mate. You do not have to be bound to that _thing._" Alice flinched at his harsh words and glanced fearfully at Bella who hadn't moved in inch,

"If you don't we will be forced to kill you" At this Bella scoffed sounding like herself, and the only movement she did was to crouch lower. Jacob's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Suit yourself" He exploded back into wolf form and went strait for Bella.

"STOP!" Jacob froze and Alice whirled around to see her family approaching, and smiled in relief, Bella growled at them warningly but when they showed no sign of attacking her mate she returned her attention back to Jacob.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Esme demanded looking like the angry mama bear.

"They want to kill Alice and Bella beacuse they are mated...which I personally agree with" Edward spoke smirking.

"Not now Edward" Carlisle snapped angrily causing his children to stare at him in shock. Shit was seriously going to hit the fan if Carlisle was angry.

Then Alice was hit with a vision.

**UMMM MY FINGERS KINDA HURT ALONG WITH MY BRAIN LOL, CONSIDER THIS PART ONE TO THIS TENSE MEETING, CLASS STARTS IN A FEW MINUTES SO I GOTTA GO, IF YOU WANT MORE THEN REVIEW TILL YOUR FINGERS FALL OFF! LOL JK SERIOUSLY THO REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY LATER! KEEP IT UP. VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	13. Chapter 13

Unnatural Imprint

**OKAY...JUST WOW... UM SHOUT OUT TO JANEWAY FOR BEING MY HUNDRETH REVIWER WHICH IS WHY I AM UPDATING AGAIN TODAY LOL THE OTHER CHAPTERS WERE SO SHORT ANYWAY CONSIDER THIS A RUN ON PART TWO. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THAT HIGH AND REALLY LOVE HOW YOU GUYS SUPPORT. I HONESTLY DIDN'T THINK THIS STORY WAS THAT GOOD BUT YOU GUYS CHANGED MY MIND. I LOVE YOU, KEEP IT UP! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. SHAME**

Chapter 13

**_"Don't you leeches realize how unnatural this is?!" Jacob yelled at us._**

**_"She's an actual werewolf which makes it even more worse!"_**

**_"Love is love Jacob, who are you to judge?" Esme said in a surprisingly gentle tone._**

**_"I don't know Esme...the dogs may have a point, I mean when has this ever happened?" Surprisingly Rosalie spoke up, shocking everyone. _**

Alice came to then, just as Jacob yelled out,

"Don't you leeches realize how unnatural this is?!"

"Love is love Jacob, who are you to judge" Esme then spoke softly.

Then Rosalie spoke hesitantly,

"I don't know Esme...the dogs may have a point, I mean when has this ever happened?" Everyone turned shocked eyes to Rosalie who just huffed and shrugged.

"What is the deal?!" Emmette shouted suddenly stepping away from Rosalie looking angry for what seemed like the first time.

"So what all of you are saying is that Alice is a freak for mating with a werewolf?"

"Well..." Edward started but was cut off abruptly when Jasper snapped, and slammed the vampire onto the ground,

"JUST SHUT UP EDWARD! I'M SO SICK OF YOUR JELUOSY AND DISDAIN TOWARD ALICE! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO SUPPORT HER AS HER FUCKING BROTHER!" Jasper roared in his brother's shocked and scared face.

"Jasper..." Carlisle said not knowing what else to say.

"No!" Jasper yelled seeming on a roll. "You!" He pointed at Rosalie, who took a step back not knowing how to deal with this raging Jasper.

" You feel that Bella is a threat to the family and a danger to Alice. All Bella has done is stay away from her for her own personal reasons. She hates us but does not try to kill us! Even now all I feel from her is protectiveness and care for Alice! She would have stood up to the shifters for her! Did you think about that?!" Jasper finally finished his rant, but then he swiveled to glare at the stunned shifters.

"You call them unnatural? Did you mutts forget you turn into giant garbage smelling wolves?! You have nothing on her so leave!" Jacob stood there his mouth opening and closing having absolutely no idea what to say. He looked between Alice and Bella seeming to contemplate something, then he turned to face Sam. They shared a silent conversation. Finally when he turned back around he spoke.

"I still say this is not right...but your not killing anyone and our job is to protect so...we'll be watching." He turned back into a wolf and with a howl the three shifters took off disappearing into the fog. It was silent for a long while until an unexpected voice spoke,

"Hey one of you bloodsuckers got a cloak or something? It's fucking cold." The vampires swiveled around to see Bella human again standing there in nothing but her skin bare to the world. Alice cursed then blurred over to her mate.

"Don't argue, you can go back to ignoring me tomorrow" Then without further ado lifted Bella into her arms and blurred towards her home.

"Put me down" Bella said when they had reached her humble abode. She was shivering her ass off and didn't even care. Her wolf's mate was holding her and it felt so right it was wrong.

"But-"Alice tried to protest but then Bella jumped out of her arms. Bella stood there in the cold awkwardly covering herself up. There was an awkward silence. Finally she sputtered out, "Bye" And turned to leave.

"Bye" The vampire croaked her voice laced with so much anguish Bella froze. She slowly turned back around and took in the vampire's expression. She groaned when Alice held her head down walking dejectedly away. The vampire jerked to a stop when Bella suddenly stood in front of her, her eyes blazing that tantalizing silver. She grasped the Vampire's chin and lifted her head leaning in slightly.

"This is from your wolf not me leech" She muttered before she pressed their lips together in a searing, mind blowing kiss that sent a thunderbolt strait into Alice's core and she couldn't help but moan. When Bella purred roughly, back she reached up to tangle her fingers in that soft chestnut hair bit Bella was already gone leaving her gasping for breath she did not need.

**WELL THERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU LIKE DON'T GET ALL EXCITED THO THESE TWO HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO BEFORE THEY COMPLETLY FALL INTO THE MATE BOND BUT THEY ARE GETTING THERE...SLOWLY LOL, WELL IM GOIN TO BED NIGHT GUYS KEEP IT UP...AND VOTE DARNITT! LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

Unnatural Imprint

**OK THESE RANDOM GUEST PPL ARE REALLY STARTING TO ANNOY ME BUT YOU ARE ENTITLED TO YOUR OPPNION IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GO AWAY, ANYWHO THE REST OF YALL IS AWSOME...I HAVE A LITTLE BET FOR YOU IF I GET TO 150 REVIEWS ILL WRITE A CHAPTER THATS 2K HOWS THAT SOUND? IM REALLY GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED MY LAST FEW CHAPTERS DURALAST KEEP IT UP I SEE YOU. I READ ALL YOU GUYS REVIEWS LOVE YA NOW ON WITH THE STORY-OH WAIT SOMEONE ASKED HOW LONG I PLANNED TO MAKE THIS STORY PRETTY LONG SINCE I PLAN ON ADDING MORE SUPERNATURALS THAT WILL BE OC, THIS STORY AINT JUST ABOUT BELLA AND ALICE YALL IT HAS MORE PLOT THEN THAT**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. SHAME**

Chapter 14

Bella blinked her chocolate eyes open to be met with another pair identical to her's. Charlie glared down at her and she instantly sat up, putting up her automatic defense.

"Where were you last night?" He demanded, he was dresses in his uniform and Bella felt like she was in interrogation for murder.

"I-it was a full moon last night Charlie I had to be outside. I didn't want to hurt you" Bella spoke her voice gravely from sleep but sincere. A flash of something went through Charlie's eyes but it was to fast for Bella to get a read.

"So you..." Charlie trailed off awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Bella simply nodded. Charlie blew out a breath and stared at her hard trying to read her. Bella returned his gaze steadily.

"You didn't hurt anyone did you?" Bella shook her head fiercly,

"No sir," Charlie blanched at the formal title, then his lips twitched in a fleeting smile.

"Charlie is fine" He said turning and walking back out of her room. Bella smiled to herself, maybe Charlie doesn't hate her...then her thoughts turned to a certain raven haired pixie vampire. she had kissed last night. That kiss had been everything she had dreamed her kiss with her true love would be like and more. She'd had to use every ounce of control she had to pull away and leave her there. After she'd had to taste she didn't know if she could back to ignoring the vampire and she hated it. Bella flopped back on her bed throwing her arm across her face and groaned._** Lilly I'm sorry.**_

(Last night Alice arrives at home)

Alice smiling contently to herself rethinking the kiss reached for the door when it flew open to reveal a seething Edward.

"You kissed her?!" He yelled at her enraged and Alice took a step back from him shocked.

"What I do with my mate is none of your concern Edward" Alice said calmly back.

"Besides she kissed me, as you can clearly see"

"She was naked!" Edward shouted lurching forward, seeing a split second before hand Alice sidestepped his lunge.

"Leave me alone Edward" She hissed at him, crouching slightly as he whirled around.

"Not until you stop deluding yourself! Two girls do not belong together!"

"You prejudice bastard" Emmete snarled stepping out of the house along with the other Cullens.

"Edward you need to stop this, it is clear whose mate Bella's is" Carlisle said in a commanding tone. Edward snarled at the harsh thoughts directed towards him.

"How can you all be blinded and okay with this? Jasper! You love Alice how can you allow her to be with a woman?" everyone gasped and turned to Jasper who glared daggers at Edward, before he turned to look at Alice who's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Its nothing Alice" He tried to explain.

"H-how long?' Alice whispered staring at him inn disbelief.

"Since that night at the bar" Jasper sighed running a hand through his honey blonde curls.

"Why haven't you said anything son?" Esme asked quietly.

"Because all Alice felt for me was brotherly affection so I knew we weren't mates, so I vowed to help when she did find hers" Jasper explained. Alice feeling a rush of love for her brother blurred towards him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thanks Jazz"

"You cannot be serious!" Edward hollered ruining the moment.

"Edward!" Esme snapped marching towards him and grabbing his ear to bend him at her level.

"You go hunt and cool off until you can talk civilly to your siblings! Bella is not your mate!" Edward growled and pulled himself from her grip then promptly ran off to presumably hunt.

"So.." Emmette started a big goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Bella kissed you eh? You get some action?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Alice snorted.

"She told me it was from her wolf, not her so it didn't really count"

"I can hear a 'but' somewhere in there" Rosalie said with a smirk. Alice couldn't help grinning,

"But it was still the best kiss in the whole world" Everyone chuckled amusedly, Alice could now see love shining in Jasper's eyes and wondered how she had missed it all these years. That was when she'd vowed to help him find his mate.

**OOOOOOOOOOO(TIME SKIP TO MONDAY CUZ IM LAXY XP)**

"Hey Bella! How was your weekend?" Angela called as soon as Bella got out of her truck.

"Very eventful actually" Bella sighed running a hand through her hair. Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Really? what happen?" Bella opened her mouth not even sure what she was going to say when an icy tingle ran up her spine and felt eyes on her. She slowly turned to meet the honey gold gaze of her wolf's mate. She suppressed a shudder when Alice quirked a perfect eyebrow at her in obvious question. Bella knew the question just not the answer.

"You like her don't you?" Angela's voice brought her attention back to the human.

"I-you-what?" Bella stammered a red flush covering her face. Angela smirked.

"I'm not blinde Bella, you two stare at each other all the time. Why don't you make a move? She obviously returns your feelings" Bella groaned.

"Her liking me back isn't going to make me date her" Bella said shifting her bag to her other shoulder as they started towards the school building.

"Why not?"

"Nothing Ange come on or we will be late"

Bella was heading towards gym when she heard distinct whispering near the bathrooms. Curious she wandered over and saw the Bronze haired leech hovering threateningly over her wolf's mate growling harshly at her. Bella's eyes flashed silver when the bronze leech raised his hand as if to strike her. Before she knew it she was in front of him gripping his hand tightly.

"Back. Off." She snarled in his face.

"Bella she was having disgusting sexual thoughts about you I was just trying to-"

"So? I'm hot. Now leave before I break your arm" Bella shoved him back, and with a nasty look at Alice walked away.

"Thanks" Alice muttered head down not meeting Bella's gaze. Bella stared at her a moment before sighing heavily, she reached out a hand and lifted the vampire's face.

"Keep your head up" She muttered shivering when Alice leaned into her touch like a starved puppy.

"Okay...your going to be late if you don't hurry" Alice murmured finally meeting her gaze and Bella tensed when she saw the desire in those eyes.

"I shouldn't have kissed you" She grumbled dropping her hand. A hurt look flashed through Alice's eyes.

"Get to class Pixie" Bella hurriedly walked away.

**SO YA IF YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS LIKE THIS 150 GUYS LOL KEEP IT UP ILL UPDATE SOON**


	15. Chapter 15

Unnatural Imprint

**OK GUYS JUST A FEW MORE! KEEP IT UP NEW REVIEWERS! ON WITH THE STORY!**

The tension between Alice And Edward as they sat across from each other, was suffocating to the other Cullens. Their glares were set to kill and neither dropped their gaze. Every ounce of control Alice possessed was focused on not leaping across the table and strangling her brother. Why couldn't he understand that Bella was her's? it was as clear as day.

"Unnatural" Edward said between gritted teeth, Alice fists clenched under the table, but then Jasper drenched them in another eave of calm like he had been doing for the past ten minutes.

"Uh-oh" Alice heard Angela mutter, just when Edward's entire demeanor changed, he sat up straighter and a bright smile overtook his scowl.

"Hey Pixie" Alice jerked in surprise at that voice, then turned her head quickly to see Bella standing directly behind her.

"Yes?" Alice asked raising a midnight brow.

"Come take a walk with me, I need to talk to you," Bella replied looking everywhere but her eyes. Alice instantly jumped to her feet along with Edward who protested.

"Bella I don't think-" he was cut off by his siblings growls along with Alice.

"I didn't ask to hear what you thought leech" Bella snarled at him, then taking a breath to calm herself she gestured for Alice to walk in front of her. by now the entire student body was watching them, and Alice felt a flash of annoyance from Bella before she called out,

"Don't you people have anything better to do?!" Nervous chatter started up again and Alice started walking again Bella a few paces behind her. When she opened the doors she groaned quietly when she saw Mike Newton coming out of the bathroom zipping up his pants, when he saw her his eyes lit up and Alice had a quick vision that made her giggle.

"Alice! Hey!" He cried jogging towards her."I wanted to ask-" That's when Bella came through the doors and Mike stopped so abruptly he fell back on his ass. Alice felt Bella brush up behind her, her gaze no doubt that burning silver.

"What do you want Newton?" She demanded. Mike briefly glanced at Alice.

"Well I uh-"

"Mike was just about to ask me something weren't you Mike?" Bella growled lowly in her ear.

"Ask her what?" Bella hissed.

"N-never mind!" Mike squeaked climbing to his feet and scampering away. Alice felt Bella relax behind her, and she slowly turned around.

"He pissed his pants you know," she murmured. Bella didn't answer just stared down at her with those silver pools.

"Um...you wanted to ta-" Bella shoved Alice against a set of lockers, before smashing her lips to the shocked vampire's. Alice gasped as lighting struck again, sensations exploding inside of her causing her to moan helplessly. Her hands shot up and tangled themselves in Bella's silky locks as the werewolf kissed her hard, her back grinding unforgivingly against the lockers. When Alice heard a screech from right beside her ear from Bella digging her fingers into the cold metal, she pulled away with another gasp. Bella's eyes blazed growled in frustration and tried to kiss her again but Alice turned her head.

"No..."

"No?" Bella snapped glaring at her. "Isn't this what you wanted?! Huh?" Bella's eyes was glowing and Alice knew the wolf looke out at her.

"I want _all _of you Bella, not just your wolf. I want you too" Alice panted. Startled Bella took a step back her eyes dimming to their normal deep brown. She looked away from Alice.

"I can't" She muttered, Alice took a step forward bringing them close again.

"Why?" she asked gently. Bella's eyes squeezed shut.

"You" She grit out.

"Me? Why?" Alice was confused. Bella's eyes snapped open and she turned to glare fiercely at her.

" You! Your kind killed my Lilly!"

**AN: I KNOW I KNOW AGHHH I HATE YOU! ANOTHER CLIFFY! I HAVE TO THINK CAREFULLY HOW TO TYPE UP THE NEXT CAHPER IT WILL EXPLAIN ALOT ABVOUT BELLA IF YOU WANT 2K REVIEW TO 150! VOTE ON MY POLL! I NEED MORE! LOVE YOU AND KEEP IT UP**


	16. Chapter 16

Unnatural Imprint

**Here is the 2k I promised**

Chapter 16

Utter shock took over the little Pixie's expression, her mouth hanging open. After several seconds of stunned silence on her part she finally found her voice,  
"I-I don't understand...who is Lilly?" Pain racked through Bella's body at her name.  
"Lilly was my everything," She gritted out staring deep into Alice's honey gold eyes.  
"My best friend, my sister...the only person I ever loved with all my heart. I was only blessed to see, touch and love her for three years before she was taken from me...by cold-hearted, bloodsucking MONSTERS!" Bella shouted the last part causing Alice to flinch and take a step back. Bella advanced on her, until she was backed against a set of lockers again.  
"That's right vampires killed her, ripped her to pieces right in front of me...and if you think I could ever love you are sorely mistaken" Bella wrenched away about to walk off.  
"Bella I am truly sorry for your Lilly, but why am I being punished? I had nothing to do with it!"  
"You're a vampire," Bella spat yanking her arm free. She heard a growl before suddenly she was shoved against a set of lockers this time.  
"Bella we are mates for a reason," Alice said, her eyes darkening.  
"Yeah, because God likes to taunt me" Bella muttered, Alice's glare darkened.  
"I may be a vampire but I am not a killer" she said persistently. Bella rose an eyebrow.  
"Oh so you have never killed a human before hmm?" She asked pointedly. Alice faltered.  
"I- I was a newborn, I didn't know there was another way"  
"How many?" Bella demanded, Alice hesitated and Bella started to walk away,  
"163" She sighed, Bella scoffed.  
"And you say you're not a killer after sucking those people dry?" Alice dropped her head.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know another way Bella"  
"You're a monster" Alice gasped and snapped her head back up, Bella already regretted saying it, and when she saw the anguish in Alice's eyes, she couldn't take it and vanished.  
0000000000  
Alice stood there shell-shocked unable to believe what her mate had just said to her.  
"Oh believe it Alice," came a smug voice Alice really did not want to hear right now.  
"You might as well give up after hearing that even I don't want her anymore, she is to damaged and carries to much bagga-" That's when Alice whirled around and without a single shred of mercy kneed her brother so hard in the nuts the was a loud crack followed by his piercing scream of agony. The Cullens arrived when Edward dropped to the ground, curled into a ball cupped his private and whimpered pathetically. Alice was gone and other students were running into the hallway only to stop cold at Forks 'Hottest Guy' rolling on the ground nearly crying.  
"Well" Emmett spoke in the stunned silence, "That will be a ** to heal,"  
"He deserved it" Jasper said with a scowl. Rosalie nodded in agreement glaring nastily at her brother.  
"C'mon we have to find Alice who knows what she will do under this condition"  
Bella regretted everything she told Alice and wished she could take it back. She didn't need her wolf trying to destroy all her inner organs to know that. The look of massive hurt caused more pain than her wolf could dish out.  
Bella didn't want Charlie to yell at her again, but she just couldn't go to the rest of her classes. Turns out she needn't worry for Charlie wouldn't come home tonight according to the note on the kitchen counter. Her brows furrowed,. who the hell was Sue? A familiar scent invaded Bella's senses and she growled in annoyance. One of those damn mutts. She hurried over to the door and wrenched it open snarling openly at the man who held his hands up.  
"Hey! Whoa! I come in peace!" He cried backing up a few steps. Bella followed after him,  
"What the hell do you want mutt?! I'm not in the **ing mood for egotistical **!" Bella snapped getting in the shifters face.  
"Why do you call us mutts? We are werewolves too you know" What he said was so unexpected Bella burst into wild laughter loud and tummy aching.  
"You're not a werewolf" She said wiping a tear from her face trying to calm down.  
"You're a shape shifter. You're only a wolf because your ancestors chose that form when they were spirit warriors. I am a true child of the moon, which means I must change on the full moon. But since I am also an Alpha I can also change whenever I want...though it hurts like a **" She muttered the last part.  
"Oh..." The young man said running a hand through his very short hair.  
"Yeah, spread that to your other lackeys will you? They challenge me again I'll have to remove a few limbs next time they cross me"  
"I apologize about that, my old beta was true alpha of our pack but didn't want the responsibility at the time. When I made them submit to you the first we met, he didn't take it well. He thought I was weak for losing to a woman and demoted to beta now" Bella studied him.  
"Your Sam?"  
"Yes"  
"Why are you telling me all this?"  
"The council and I have managed to continued Jacob to let his issue with you drop. You are welcome to La Push at anytime...you can even join the pack,"  
"No, too much rivalry I don't belong with shifters "Bella said shaking her head. "Plus I'd have to kill Jacob for I refuse to be anything but Alpha." Sam blew out a breath smiling ruefully.  
"Well it was worth a shot...those leeches giving you any trouble?"  
"Their presence merely irritates me,"  
"What about your imprint?" Bella let out a sigh scratching the back of her neck.  
"I..it's complicated" She murmured.  
"I can imagine" Sam laughed. "Well I'm not going to take up any more of your time, take care and good luck" Sam turned and jogged back down the street. Bella went back inside.

0000000000

_"Lilly you will never guess what-" Bella cut off abruptly an overwhelming smell of fresh blood hitting her nose. Bella swallowed hard, stepping further inside the house. Maybe she had cut herself..no there was too much blood for that._  
_ "Lilly?" she called again starting for the stairs. Halfway up the stairs Bella heard the loud crack of a bone snapping and Lilly's scream of pain._  
_ "Lilly!" Bella yelled running the rest of the way and kicking open her bedroom door. The first thing she saw was eyes...eyes the color of fresh blood.. _

"NO!" Bella sat bolt upright sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. When her heart calmed Bella sat back with a huff. It had been two weeks since the nightmares started up again. When she had told Alice only part of the story. Bella threw off her sheets and stumbled into her bathroom, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She could literally see herself breaking. Her eyes were a dull silver. She had not seen Alice for two weeks and it was killing her wolf...and admittedly her as well. She missed her Pixie's radiant smile, her short silky raven colored locks and most of all those drop dead gorgeous honey gold eyes that sparkled when their eyes met. Her lips...god she couldn't even describe those! Bella had gone to school But Alice was nowhere to be found. Sometimes neither were the Cullens who all but ignored her. Except Edward he always watched her. Bella wanted to know where Alice was, but she didn't think the Cullens would tell her after how she treated their sister. Every day the pain intensified when she didn't have contact with her mate. The only good news was that Charlie had final somewhat warmed up to her. He no longer glared at her, or treated her like she was dirt under his shoe.  
Bella nearly fell out of her truck when she got to school.  
"Bella? You alright?" Angela asked extremely worried. Bella had been like this for the past week.  
"Fine" Bella muttered adjusting her shades to wearing since her eyes stayed that dull silver.  
"Bella maybe you should-"  
"Bella" Bella and Angela turned to see Jasper standing there.  
"What do you want?" Bella sighed.  
"I'm sooo not in the-"  
"Just tell me this" Jasper cut her off looking tired for a vampire. "I'll see you later Bella", Angela quickly whispered  
"Do you hate my sister?"  
"Look I already said just what she is dammit leave me alone" Bella snarled.  
"Alice's emotions are dangerously low Bella, if you don't at least visit her...", Jasper sighed, "Bella, she is planning to kill herself" Bella froze, then she let out a fierce growl, She went and grabbed Jasper by the collar of his shirt.  
"Take me to her. Now" She rumbled her eyes blazing bright silver.


	17. Chapter 17

Unnatural Imprint

**not an update**

**sorry for the wait guys but my internet is down and im at the library so on monday ill have chapter seventeen up plz dont hate me thanks to all my reviwers almost at two hundred! i want to thank my 150 th reviwer also you made do chapter 16! keep it up!**


	18. Chapter 18

Unnatural Imprint

WELL KEPT YOU WAITING LONG ENOUGH HERE YA GO

Chapter 17

Alice sat perched on her window seat where she had been for the past two weeks, staring out watching the sun go up and down. She hadn't moved, blinked, or hunted the entirety of the time. Her eyes were so black they covered her entire pupil in darkness. She wasn't angry, hurt or sad anymore. She felt nothing and that was what scared Jasper the most. Alice knew Edward knew that she had been planning to kill herself but hadn't bothered to say anything. After that Alice had stopped thinking of him as a brother and just something she barely tolerated.

It had taken Alice a century to find her mate, her true soul mate and it just happned to be a werewolf who hated all vampires. What had Bella said? Ah yes that God was taunting her, well she was starting to feel the same. Bella called her a monster, right in her face. She'd seen the flash of regret but the damage had already been done. She wondered who Lilly was...Bella said she had loved her...Alice's eyes widened in realization. Lilly must have been-

"Alice?" Esme called her from her door cutting off her train of thought. Alice didn't turn to look at her mother, in fact she didn't move at all, continuing to stare blankly out the window.

"You have a visitor Ali." Esme said and that's when Alice was hit with her mate's familar scent. She tries to fight it but the call was to strong and she turned her head. Bella stood there hands shoved deep inside her pockets, looking awkward with black shades covering her eyes. Her chestnut coloured hair was a tangled mess and Alice's eyebrow twitched wanting to fix it but she stayed put not speaking. Esme quietly left the room, while Bella shuffled her feet. Alice just sat there staring.

"So...your eyes are black" Bella finally blurted out, Alice didn't react at all not even a 'No ** Sherlock'. Just stared an empty blank look on her face that honestly scared Bella. Her wolf whimpred at its mate's distress or lack thereof. Bella took a step forward.

"Um...I don't really know how to fill this silence ... so can you-?"

"Why are you here?" Alice said so unepectantly that Bella jumped. And since this was the first time she had spoke in two weeks all the Cullens except one breathed a sigh of relief. Once recovered Bella reached up and scratched the back of her neck.

"Well my wolf has really been hounding me lately so-"

"Get out" Alice cut her off once again, Bella blanched not knowing what to say.

"If your here oly because your wolf is 'hounding you' then I don't want to hear it, get out" Alice explained calmly, that scary blank look still in place. Bella stood there for a second stunned, then her shoulders slumped im defeat.

"Okay..we both are kinda missing you" Bella mumbled head bowed down. Suddenly Alice blurred right in front of her, and ripped the shades from her face.

"Your lying" Alice sighed after taking in the color of Bella's eyes.

"No! Thats because I've been away from you so long" bella explained quickly.

"It's really me talking. If it was my wolf I would be all over you"

"If you're not here to be all over me then why did you come? I will not be some crude version of a drug you can take daily so you won't die" Alice growled taking a step back. Bella groaned loudly and sat down with a thump.

"Alice what do you want from me?" Bella asked quietly staring up at the vampire.

"You know what I want. A mate who will protect and love me with all of their heart." Alice said crossing her arms over her chest. Bella covered her face with her hands.

"What you want I can't give." Alice grew angry for a second beore she noticed Bella'a shoulders shaking.

Alice dropped down to her knees in front of Bella and grasped her wrists pulling then away from the wolf's face. a sharp bolt of electricity shot through both supernaturals arms and she gasped, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. Regaining control Alice stared into now dark chocolate orbs.

"Look at me Bella" She whispred.

"Really look at me. my eyes are never red because I do not feed on humans, I don't kill for the hell of it. yes I am a vampire but do I really seem like a monster to you?" Tears blurred in Bella's eyes then spilled down her cheeks as she took in her mate's features. She was right she nor any of the Cullens resembled those bloodsuckers that killed her Lilly.

"I-I..-"

"Answer me Bella" Alice demanded.

"No!" Bella nearly sobbed, Alice didn't loosed her grip on her wrists, though she did relax a little.

"Then kiss me Bella" When her eyes flashed bright silver signature of the wolf peeking out Alice growled.

"No, you Bella. I want you to kiss me. Not just your wolf." Bella's eyes dimmed back to normal but she was still crying.

" I don't know if I can" She sniffed. Alice slowly moved Bella's hands down to her waist and Bella gripped her desperately . Alice then cupped Bella's face in her cold hands and shivered at the heat emanating from Bella's cheeks.

"You can Bella, please we are meant for each other. Stop fighting me and kiss me"

"I don't want to hurt you..." Bella whimpred inching her face closer.

"Then stop fighting what we could be, kiss me Bella" Alice murmured back. With a pained groan Bella nearly lunged forward tackling the vampire and crashed their lips together. Now this kiss was different from all the others. Alice could tell Bella was kissing her for it was less forceful and rough. Bella was gentle but a fire still burned in Alice's veins that nearly came close to her turning, it was a good fire and Alice wanted more. So when Bella's mouth opened a little Alice darted her tounge into a cavern of flames. Both of them moaned , and Bella's hands yanked Alice nearly ontop of her while Alice's slim fingers combed themselves in her hair. When Alice tugged gently Bella ripped her lips away and her wolf let out a howl feeling the Imprint Bond seal. There was no backing out now Alice was theirs.

AN:owww omg. i had alot more for you guys but my back is killing me curse this library with no chairs good news is ill update tomorrow while my beta works on this chapter. btw i cannot believe i got over 200 hunfred reviews i love it! even the negative ones! you guys rule keep it up


	19. Chapter 19

Unnatural Imprint

Chapter 18

**AN: this is kinda part two of chapter seventeen enjoy! woooh love the reviews guys! hey dude with the skull thanks alot you rock!**

Alice gasped literally feeling Bella's essence and scent flood her, cover her all around. She belonged to Bella now. Her eyes snapped open and she instantly locked gazes with twin silver pools.

**"Alice" **The wolf rumbled in her mind.

**"You are ours now, no one else can claim you." **Alice nodded unable to look away.

**"Yes I am yours." **The silver glow dimmed back, Bella watched her now, her expression was unreadable.

"Bella?" Alice asked a little nervously. Bella reached out a hand and touched the purple bruises under her eyes.

"Come hunt with me." Bella said quietly, Alice smiled shyly.

"Okay" Suddenly Bella grabbed Alice and swung her onto her back running for the window. Leaping out she landed on the ground with a crouch.

"Bella what-?" Alice cut herself off when she felt bones shifting beneath her. A loud crack followed by several others caused Bella to hiss in pain, while midnight blue fur sprouted from her skin. Then with a snarl she shifted into her wolf and took off into the forest surrounding the Cullen home.

The hunting was good, Alice had even managed to get Bella to do a 'bigger game contest' that she won by taking down a large grizzly. While Bella tore voraciously into her meal while Alice drained her stag dry. When she was done Bella came over and licked the lingering blood around Alice's mouth.

"I'm still confused on whether or not those are kisses" Alice said straightning her blouse.

"**I'm not sure either"**Bella spoke into Alice's mind.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Oh so now you're using your mind thingie too?"

"**Well I can't actually speak if you haven't noticed"** Bella replied dryly.

"Right, sorry. Hey want to race back?" Bella did the equivalent of a wolfy smirk.

**"We both know I will win"**

"Sorry I don't foresee that in your future!" Alice yelled over her shoulder already having taken off.

"**I will damn well make it into my future!"** Bella growled leaping after her and landing two feet in front.

"Hey! no fair that's cheating!"

000000000000

After redressing Bella in some of Rosalie's somewhat casual wear, the pair made their way downstairs hand in hand. The Cullens were all there acting the human part. Emmette and Rosalie were on the couch watching TV while Edward and Jasper were playing an intense game of chess at the dinner table. Bella's nose twitched as she caught a wonderful scent wafting from the kitchen, Esme chose that moment to enter the room holding a plate weighed with a slab of steak. Bella's mouth watered, and her stomach gave a loud rumble of hunger. Huh, and she thought that bear had been filling. Oh well her stomach had always been a bottomless pit it had amused her Lilly to no end.

"I gues that anwsers my question then" Esme said in amusemet." It's nice to finally meet you Bella" A white blur appeared beside her.

"Likewise Bella, My name is Carlisle and this is my lovely wife Esme"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" Bella said in a low voice still uncomfortable around so many vampires.  
"Please call us by our first names, no need to be so formal" Esme said, Bella merely nodded stiffly.

"You have already met my children Rose, Jasper, Emmette, and Edward. Plus of course Alice" Alice smiled brightly but it soon faded when she heard a snort come from her ex brother.

"Something on your mind Eddy?" She challenged turning to face him, while Bella began stuffing her face.

"Nope" Edward moved a chess piece then spun in his chair to look at her,"But there is a lot of ill informed information on yours"

"Edward, enough" Carlisle said warningly. Alice's eyes narrowed.

"And what pray tell would that 'Ill informed information' be dear brother? Please enlighten me"

"Well you seem to be under the impression that Isabella now belongs to you when in fact she-" Edward gurgled off his eyes bulging as Bella's hand gripped him tightly around the throat. She moved so fast none of them had seen her get to Edward at all. Jasper gawked at her, that wasn't possible.

"That. Is. It." Bella growled at the thing she held in her grip." I am so sick of your 'holier than thou' bullshit! First off nobody calls me Isabella except my dead best friend! Second I belong to no one except Alice!"

"That's not possible" Edward gasped out, "It would be an abomination and unnatural-" Bella snapped and threw Edward out straight through the wall, then jumped out after him. The Cullens stood stunned for a second then raced after them leaving only Esme behind to sigh morosely at the giant hole now in her wall before she joined them.

Yelling at him was doing no good, he was making her remember why she hated all vampires.

Bella was done playing nice with this prick, it was time to show him why vampires should fear true children of the moon.

**AN: ow ow ow back ow okay ill ship this off to my beta then replace this chapter so i hope you like now review review review! i love you all keep it up! sorry i cut the fight off lol edward finna get his ass whooped!**


	20. Chapter 20

Unnatural Imprint

Chapter 19

**AN: i am hella happy! wanna know why? im turnin nineteen in like a week soo happy! here is the asskicking i promised lovely readers!**

Yelling was doing no good so Bella was going to have to beat him into submission, killing him might upset Alice._ Well you have definitely gone over the deep end caring about a vampires feelings._ She thought with a shrug. She had accepted the imprint there was no turning back now. Miss Priss had finally gotten to his feet and was now glaring at her.

"Look girl-" Bella didn't let him finish using her natural-born speed, she flew forward knee first slamming it into Edward's face, causing him to crash onto the ground.

"Woo hoo! Go wolfgirl!" Emmett cheered from the sidelines pumping his fist. Edward jumped up with an enraged snarl.

"I have had enough of you knocking me around like I'm some sort of doll!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Bella appeared right in front of him,

"Show me" Then she grabbed his head and brought it down hard on her upright knee. before Edward could make a peep from his cracked nose, Bella brought her fist down and he fell onto his knees.

"Ouch" Jasper said feeling the pain emanating from the downed Vampire.

"Carlisle shouldn't we...?" Esmé tried but Carlisle shook his head.

"This will be good for him" He said, seething in frustration Edward lashed out grabbing Bella by the ankle and yanking her had to land flat on her back the wind temporarily knocked out of her. Edward quickly scrambled on top of her and began pulverizing her face.

"Bella!" Alice cried in worry, Edward paused when he heard a deep chest rumbling growl come from the girl beneath him. He saw a flash of bright, blinding silver before he was roughly knocked aside. Then he felt a hand grab the back of his collar before he was thrown headfirst suddenly into a tree. His head was stuck in the hole he'd made in the trunk of the tree. He cringed in involuntary fear when he was snagged tightly by his hair then yanked out of the hole only to have his face slammed back onto the tree three more times when it finally gave a loud groan, and crack then fell with a loud thump.

"Wow" Rosalie muttred," She is really angry" Alice was smirking smugly.

Fearing her next move Edward flailed and struggled until he broke free from Bella's death grip.

"Stop please" The air was forced out of him as he was promptly kicked square in the chest and sent sailing right into a large boulder smashing it into pebbles. He lay there for a second winde and huffing feeling cracks all along his face and upper torso. He froze in terror when bella suddenly materialized in front of him eyes bright blood gushing from her nose, she looked terrifying.

"Y- you can't do this to me" Edward groaned.

"I just fucking did" Bella growled in a voice that was hers but not, Edward didn't have a response so Bella reached down and lifted him by the throat her grip tight and unyielding.

Edward saw his death in her silver gaze and whimpered and slumped in defeat. Bella snorted in disgust and dropped him in the dirt.

"Who's got something for my nose?" she huffed as her eyes dimmed back to brown. Alice got there a second later and gently wiped at her mate's nose with a white rag, Emmett slapped Bella on the back.

"Nice work on drama queen there!" He cried excitdly.

"Er can you not touch me now? My wolf is still in battle mode" Bella said tensing.

"Sorry" Rosalie let out a loud groan.

"Great you have drawn the attention of those foul mutts" She said just as a loud howl pierced the air.

"I got this" Bella said already starting to shift.

**AN: okay I know its short but my mom just called me and we are going to a buffet I love food! I'll post more tomorrow I think! Reviews are love! keep it up. stuff is about to get interesting! spoiler alert!**


	21. Chapter 21

Unnatural Imprint

Chapter 20/p "Wait" Edward spoke up surprisingly, the cracks on his face already closing up. "They are not here to fight, they...brought a friend" before anyone could question him the shifters apperead and Bella immediatly stepped in front of Alice sheilding her with her body. It was silent for several moments between the two supernatural parties, until a large russett colored wolf Bella instantly recognized as Jacob stepped forward. He glared right into Bella's eyes, "Found one of yours" Edward spoke in a low impersonation of the alpha's voice. Bella cocked An eyebrow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean mutt?" Jacob growled lowly, "I mean I found some half mauled dude on our turf who smells funny like you" Edward snapped in Jacob's voice causing the Cullens plus Bella eyes to widen. "What?!" Bella hissed still confused, Jacob rolled his eyes then turned his head to bark at one of his pack. A large grey wolf came forward a pale body slumped over its back, they looked dead but Bella could catch low ragged breathkng. "Wait", Bella said when she saw Carlisle about to rush forward, the hair on the back of her neck was standing stiff on end. Something was wrong, her inner wolf was bristling with unease. "Let me check him out first" Bella took a step forward but a pale hand shot out and gripped her wrist. She looked back at Alice's worried face. "You sure its a good idea?" She murmred staring up into Bella's chocolate gaze. Bella gavd a half shrug. "I'm alpha, if its like me I can handle myself" Bella lifted her mate's hand and kissed the back of her palm, Alice relaxed if only slightly and Bella moved forward carefully. The grey wolf shrugged the body from its shoulders and they landed flat on their back. Bella took a knee next to them and upon closer inspection confirmed they were indeed male. He had short messy orange red hair, face smooth and very masculine. He didn't look a day over eighteen, large gashed littred his upper torso but even as she watched the wounds were healing up. Bella leaned forward And took a large whiff instantly she snapped her head back while her wolf pushed a loud whine through her lips. "What the hell?!" She growled. BELLA MOVE AWAY NOW! Her wolf howled at her, but before she could move the boy's eyes snapped open and immediatly locked onto her, his eyes were pure gold. The two stared silently at one another then in a move no one saw the guy snagged her arm yanked him towards him and sank his canines into her forearm. AN: uhhhhh hey guys long time no see heheh*dodges flying radio* really a radio? Anyhoo I turned into a crazy party animal after my birthday blame my friends! So I'm back I'll probs update again today sooooo if there is stilll love for me out. There review! Keep it up!

PS. THE REASON THIS CHAPTER LOOKS LIKE SHIT IS CUZ I'M USING MY IPAD AND COULDN'T SEND IT TO MY BETA *dodges a lamp* okay sorry bye!


End file.
